This invention relates to dental healthcare and, more particularly, to an easy to use and highly effective system and method of personal oral hygiene. It includes an antimicrobial electric oral hygiene brush with an improved bristle tuft design and configuration. This brush not only cleans the easily accessed surfaces of the teeth similar to conventional toothbrushes; the bristle tips are capable of reaching into subgingival and interproximal areas where conventional toothbrushes and dental floss cannot reach. It is used with antimicrobial agents and NOT conventional toothpaste.